


His Little Princess

by DesertVixen



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Keith's little girl...Written for 2016 KAEX blind gift exchange





	

When he had married Allura, Keith had hadn’t just made a commitment to the woman he loved. 

He had made a commitment to Arus – to protect it, help rebuild it, to do all he could to ensure that the tragedies of the past remained in the past. He had made a commitment to the future.  


With the forces of Doom vanquished, the rebuilding of Arus was well underway. 

Keith could still recall how deserted Arus had seemed when they had crash-landed here, riding the ship they had stolen in their escape from Planet Doom to their destiny. They had seen relics of an advanced, thriving society – abandoned buildings damaged by repeated bombings, traces of people who had been kidnapped or killed where they stood. It was not until they had found some of the people dwelling in caves that they had seen any Arusians – and those people had been too scarred by their experiences to trust easily.

Even what remained of the castle had been practically deserted. 

Slowly, the people of Arus had left their hiding places.

Now, five years after the final battle with Doom, it seemed like there were people everywhere. Especially children. 

He and Allura had wasted no time in adding to the number of children. Their first-born, Alfor, had just turned three – a sturdy blond prince who had no trouble eluding his nursemaid when he wanted to. They had been excited to find out that their second child would be a daughter. 

Now, in the quiet of their bedroom, Keith watched his wife – his queen – cradle that daughter against her, humming an old Arusian tune softly. Alynna, the newest princess of Arus, was engaged in the serious business of nursing – a sight Keith thought he would never tire of.

“She has your nose,” Allura said softly, looking up at him. “She really does.”

Keith thought it was probably too early to tell with the nose, but there was no doubt about where the silky black hair she already sported had come from. 

His little princess.

*** 

It did not take them long to discover that Alynna had definitely inherited a dose of fearlessness from both parents. 

Allura’s lonely childhood – with busy parents and no siblings – made her want a large family. It helped that there was no enemy threatening her planet’s very existence, but Allura had learned to delegate her duties, giving her more time with her children. The children had nursemaids, of course – all of whom were under the close supervision of Nanny – but Keith and Allura made it a habit to spend as many meals as possible with the children, to be there for bedtime, and to make time to simply play – no matter how difficult it made their schedule.

Alynna was five the first time she disappeared. 

Hide-and-seek had become a favorite game for Alfor and Alynna when the weather was bad. Their two-year-old brother Alexander was too little to join in, but the two siblings could play the game for hours. The family wing of the castle was full of great hiding places. By the time the nursemaids realized Alynna was not in any of them, it had been two hours. The castle guards had been turned out to make a search with no success. 

Keith had found himself wondering if perhaps, somehow, some remnants of Doom had found a way to breach their security. He could tell Allura was thinking the same thing, and trying not to say it, trying not to think that danger had invaded their home. 

It had been a Space Mouse that had saved the day, scampering up the Queen’s dress to tell her that the little girl was in the crypt.

The two of them had charged down there, and found Alynna asleep, leaning against the stairs that led to her grandfather’s final resting place. Keith had picked her up in his arms – all sleepy little girl – and she hadn’t woken up until they were upstairs again. She had been full of chatter about “the misty man” who talked to her, and had pointed excitedly at Alfor’s portrait. 

From then on, any time no one could find her, Keith always made his way down to the crypt first. More often than not, that was where he could find his little princess.

*** 

All of the children had taken to martial arts with a natural ease. Keith found teaching them from the very beginning to be more enjoyable than when he had worked with fellow students at the Academy. More than that, he really enjoyed being the one who introduced them to this part of their heritage. 

It also helped keep them out of trouble, a factor Keith found he appreciated more and more as the kids grew older. With six young princes and princesses tearing around the castle, he sometimes found himself wishing for an easier problem, like a robeast.

He did enjoy when Lance came to Arus for an extended stay. With Voltron no longer needed, his hotheaded friend had returned to Galaxy Garrison to teach at the Academy. It was funny, really – teaching at the Academy had always been Keith’s plan for his own future. He had never envisioned himself with children, much less being a king. 

The two of them watched Alfor and Alynna sparring with each other. At fourteen, Alynna was still on the short side, but she had a speed and agility that compensated for her lack of reach. Lance whistled as Alynna flipped her brother on to the map, then did a back flip to evade his angry reaction. Keith grinned.

“Not bad,” Lance said finally. “I see you have her doing some of the drills we learned at the Academy.”

“I want her to be prepared for anything,” Keith said firmly. Alfor belonged here on Arus, learning how to govern the planet from the two people who knew it best – Coran and Allura. For the rest of them – Alynna, Alexander, Alienor, Albia and Alastair – he wanted to give them every opportunity. He certainly hoped at least one of them would go to the Academy, but it had to be what they wanted. 

“She’ll be ready for the hand to hand, at least,” Lance mused.

“Yes.” Keith paused deliberately, then glanced at one of his closest friends. “She managed to throw Sven last month, when he visited.”

“Oh, did she?” Lance said, his casual tone fooling neither of them. “Maybe I should have a match with her.”

“Go ahead,” Keith gestured. 

By his count, it took less than a minute for Lance to be down on the mat.

Keith grinned. Alynna was definitely his little princess.


End file.
